The present invention relates to a system for the remote display of output data of at least one radar.
More particularly, this system is adapted to permit the display of output data of a radar on a display unit comprising a television screen associated with a videographic memory.
Systems exist in the art for displaying output data of a radar in which the different outputs of a radar are applied to a display console comprising a conventional readout.
More particularly, the videographic signal output of this radar is connected to the corresponding input of the readout via a coaxial cable or H.F. microwave.
It will be understood that the use of such a cable presents a number of drawbacks as concerns the placement of the different components of the radar unit, the transmission of the signals and ease of the use of the radar unit.